


Cicatrices Compartidas

by CELESTEkaomy



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: F/M, SenHaku Week, Senhaku, Soulmates, romance but not really
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25927525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CELESTEkaomy/pseuds/CELESTEkaomy
Summary: Soulmate AU / Cuando unas extrañas cicatrices aparecieron en la frente de Kohaku, ella no pudo evitar preguntarse qué demonios se suponía que estaba haciendo su alma gemela. ¿Y dónde estaba? / SENHAKU WEEK 2020
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu & Kohaku, Ishigami Senkuu/Kohaku
Kudos: 18





	Cicatrices Compartidas

Venía muy claro en las cien historias: Sí te hacías una cicatriz, tu alma gemela inevitablemente tendría la misma cicatriz, en el exacto mismo lugar, aunque esto solo aplicaba luego de que dicha cicatriz terminara de cicatrizar.

Kohaku estuvo muy feliz cuando vio que la herida en la mano de Chrome terminó de cicatrizar y de inmediato una cicatriz igual apareció en la mano de Ruri. Siempre le resultó evidente que algo había entre esos dos, aunque de todos modos se vio en la obligación de exigirle a Chrome no estarse lastimando cada dos por tres porque sí llegaba a llenar la bonita piel bien cuidada de su hermana con cicatrices lo mataría.

Ella misma era alguien que tendía a lastimarse mucho, pero por más que observara entre los niños de la aldea ninguno compartía las cicatrices con ella, lo cual era un poco decepcionante pero con los años dejó de darle importancia. Habían cosas más urgentes, como aquella terrible enfermedad de su querida hermana, por supuesto.

Y de repente, un día, se despertó con dos malditas grietas en la cara, atravesandole la frente, sus párpados y un poco por debajo de sus ojos, rozando sus mejillas. Dos grietas muy similares, una en cada ojo.

—¿Alguien atacó con dos cuchillos a mi alma gemela o qué? Estas cicatrices son muy extrañas —se quejó mirando su reflejo en un río.

—Para mí se ven bastante geniales. Pareces una gorila mucho más aterradora de esa forma.

Después de golpear a Chrome varias veces en su cabezota, Kohaku volvió a mirar su reflejo con preocupación.

Esperaba que el amor de su vida no haya sido cegado o algo así… Aunque también esperaba que esas cicatrices no fueran permanentes, no sentía que le quedasen muy bien que se diga.

.

Con pocos meses despetrificado, Senku sentía que ganaba una nueva cicatriz casi a diario. Pequeña y no muy duradera en el caso de la mayoría, pero que lo hacían preguntarse qué demonios se suponía que estaba haciendo su alma gemela.

¿Era una venganza por las horribles cicatrices que le dejó la despetrificacion?

¿Su alma gemela se la pasaba luchando con osos, lobos o lo que sea?

Al menos era un alivio saber que no era el único humano despetrificado, la verdad que fue un consuelo cuando la primera cicatriz le llegó y otras siguieron llegando, demostrandole que la persona que era "su persona" estaba muy activa aún en este mundo de piedra.

Probablemente era alguien que también se despetrifico por una gran fuerza de voluntad, y era una sobreviviente con más posibilidades que él.

Nunca le interesó su alma gemela pero en este contexto… ahora realmente quería conocerla.

Se rió ante el pensamiento de que ya tenía con quien repoblar la tierra en caso de que nunca logrará encontrar la forma de despetrificar a las estatuas.

Qué ridículo. Por supuesto que iba a encontrar una forma. Y pronto también encontraría la manera de conocer a su alma gemela y juntos recuperar la civilización.

**Fin.**


End file.
